


When is a monster not a monster? Oh, when you love it

by GlassHeart



Series: Writober 2019 [11]
Category: Devils' Line (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, True Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 04:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeart/pseuds/GlassHeart
Summary: Taira e Anzai, anime gemelle il primo giorno che si incontrano, è un'amore a prima vista.Qui ci sono elementi del canon approfonditi. Quando un mostro non è un mostro? Quando lo ami.E con il zampino di Hans Lee è davvero un inizio felice :3





	When is a monster not a monster? Oh, when you love it

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia partecipa al Writober 2019 con i prompt 'Gelosia' e 'Canon' indetto da me stessa.  
Questa undicesima giornata si chiude con una coppia che amo tantissimo e che mi fa davvero impazzire, spero di aver dato a entrambi onore, specie perché il fandom non è chissà quanto ricco, quindi spero nel futuro di poter scrivere qualcos'altro su di loro.  
Mi piacciono molto e i pezzi del canon che ho scelto sono tra i miei preferiti.  
Ovviamente rientrano tra i capitoli iniziali, diciamo dal dieci in poi.  
Spero che vi piaccia e spero che chiunque la legge possa intenerirsi un po'.  
Grazie a chiunque leggerà :3

Anzai non smetteva di guardarla anche quando nella stanza c'erano altre persone, persino quando parlava con Jill o Sawazaki. Persino quando parlavano di lavoro e di quanto la situazione nel mondo fosse disperata, anche allora lui la guardava e non riusciva a pensare a qualcos'altro.

Era per quello che aveva notato quanto lei e Hans si fossero avvicinati, il modo che aveva l'altro di renderla partecipe dei suoi piani, che includevano sangue e rischio.

Yuki lo odiava perché c'era sempre quella parte di lui che non riusciva a includerla in qualcosa di così _mortale_, chiedendosi continuamente se ci sarebbe mai riuscito.

_ "Se tu non riesci a proteggerla e a prenderti cura di lei, allora la toglierò dalle tue mani" _

Continuava a ricordarsi di quell'episodio, di quanto Taira fosse stata sul punto di morire senza che lui potesse realmente farci qualcosa e ancora non riusciva a capire se lui fosse serio, se potesse fidarsi. Ad ogni faticoso cambiamento di Anzai c'era sempre la sicurezza che Hans avrebbe potuto darle molto di più e così facilmente. Sentiva che era sempre un passo indietro, qualunque cosa facesse.

Le sue unghie erano cresciute infilandosi nella carne, il sangue che iniziava a colare.

"Dovremo andare a fare un appostamento per renderci conto se le voci sono vere, se quella cecchina o chi per lei è ancora lì fuori che tenta di farci secchi."

"Sì, dovremmo andare."

___

"Taira, stai attenta. Hai sempre troppo la testa sulle nuvole."

Lei aveva sorriso appena Hans l'aveva spostata tirandola per il braccio portandola al sicuro.

Com'era possibile che lui non se ne fosse accorto anche se non faceva altro che guardarla tutto il tempo?

Lo sguardo si era spostato su Hans e ancora non riusciva a reprimere la focosa gelosia che era riuscita a divampare dentro di lui, le unghie di nuovo fuori posto. Non riusciva a farne a meno, a bruciare. Tutto quello che affollava la sua testa era un modo per arrivarle vicino, avere quello che Hans riusciva ad ottenere con così facilità.

"Ti stai isolando dagli altri. Troppi odori?"

Yuki aveva stretto la sigaretta tra le dita e non aveva risposto.

Hans con le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni aveva preso la mancata risposta come un chiaro invito.

"Quindi, come va con la masturbazione? Aiuta a rilassarti quando credi di non farcela per il troppo desiderio di averla?"

Anzai aveva sussultato, rosso in viso.

"Cosa diavolo ti salta in mente?"

"Be'.. ti ha aiutato o no? Dovresti provare tutto e poi andare per eliminazione."

"Non... mi sono masturbato. Sto cercando di trovare quello che mi rende instabile, capire cosa c'è."

"Dovresti trovarlo in fretta, sai... ci sono tanti pesci nel mare."

Ad Anzai gli ci era voluto un attimo per buttare la sigaretta e stringerlo per la maglietta.

"Te l'ho già detto prima ma te lo ridico adesso: stai lontano da Taira."

Hans aveva sorriso accarezzandogli la mano.

"Stavo scherzando. Non ti hanno nemmeno insegnato a fare le battute? Lo so che ci guardi, la osservi sempre. Sei proprio stupido se pensi che io possa infilarmi in qualche modo nel vostro rapporto. Tu guardi lei ma non osservi quanto lei guarda te."

Lui aveva deglutito allentando la presa.

"Lei può comportarsi normalmente con te, tu non la ferisci come faccio io. Non la lascerei a te, non fraintendermi ma tu non ti trasformeresti mai, non rischieresti mai di ucciderla. Vorrei sapere cosa si prova."

L'espressione di Hans era dura e cupa e difficilmente l'aveva visto così. Lo aveva preso per il colletto della camicia in tempo zero.

"Non ho visto il sole per anni, Yuki. Ero un prodotto e un numero. Ero una specie rara che doveva rimanere in bottiglia. Voi uscivate, vedevate il sole e io tutto quello che potevo ottenere era di vedere una luce artificiale che separasse il giorno dalla notte, l'unica compagnia i libri che mi davano, erano con quelli che mi facevano stare zitto. Saresti anche tu come sono io se ne avessi avuto occasione ma ci sono cose che tu sai più di me e che io non saprò mai alla stessa maniera. Non puoi piangere su quello che non hai mai avuto ma specializzarti con quello che hai, migliorandolo così che nessuno potrà mai utilizzarlo contro di te"

Lo aveva lasciato solo subito dopo, di nuovo il sorriso sul volto e le mani nelle tasche.

E Yuki non li aveva più guardati con quella gelosia costante, mozzandogli il respiro ogni secondo. Era solo nostalgia la sua e paura.  
Se la prendeva con qualcuno quando l'unico da biasimare era lui insieme alla sua codardia.

___

"Scusami un attimo."

Aveva interrotto Sawazaki a metà di un discorso ed era andato da lei, man mano che si avvicinava la trovava più bella, così vera.

"Taira? Posso parlarti un momento?"

Lei si era girata, illuminandosi. Aveva annuito e Yuki aveva guardato Hans per un attimo, il pollice in su in segno di incoraggiamento.

Taira continuava a guardarlo, arrossiva e gli stava vicino.

"Non volevo starti lontano di proposito. Quando ho pensato che ti avessero sparato io non ci ho visto più. Ero convinto che stessi morendo quando ti ho presa e quando mi sono trasformato avevo paura. Ero terrorizzato che se solo ti fossi venuto più vicino sarebbe successo di nuovo e così mi sono astenuto e ti ho guardato da lontano, solo da lontano."

Taira non smetteva di guardarlo e di tenerlo vicino. Lui sentiva il suo sangue ribollire, aveva gli occhi chiusi. Era così tutto il tempo con lei, non la smetteva mai di volerla vicina e più la voleva vicina più la desiderava in un circolo vizioso senza fine e lei non esitava mai perché non importava cosa facesse, ai suoi occhi sembrava sempre incontaminato.

"Ero spaventata, sai? Quando sono scappata da Ushio e ti ho chiamato. Ero spaventata per così tante cose che solo dirle era difficile. Ma la verità è che mi basta vederti per non averne più. Sapevo che saresti venuto e mi avresti salvato. Tu mi salvi sempre anche se per te è così difficile e mi dispiace se sono sembrata indelicata e non l'ho capito."

_ Lei si dispiaceva? Lei stava chiedendo scusa perché credeva che lui stesse vivendo momenti difficili? _

Taira era sempre così onesta e amava questo suo tratto ma a volte voleva semplicemente scuoterla.

"Stupida, di cosa ti stai dispiacendo? Io dovrei chiederti scusa. Sei sempre in pericolo a causa mia e anche quando non lo sei ogni volta che vedo il tuo sangue o sei vicina a me, io...-"

Lei aveva sorriso, rossa e accaldata.

"Non m'importa, essere un vampiro non ti definisce. Non è per quello che mi sono innamorata di te. Il sangue e i morsi non mi spaventano, ma se penso di non poter stare con te, la sola idea è capace di terrorizzarmi."

Lui non ce l'aveva fatta più e l'aveva abbracciata, le braccia che l'avvolgevano al punto di inglobarla nel suo corpo.

La desiderava così tanto che ogni cellula del suo corpo cercava sempre dei modi per tenerla vicina, al caldo.

"Venire morsa è doloroso."

"Venire lasciata indietro con la convinzione che non possiamo stare insieme è peggio, il dolore fisico posso accettarlo. Non morirò per così poco."

"A volte mi chiedo se sei troppo coraggiosa o solo stramba."

Anzai era stato colpito ripetutamente, nonostante tutto aveva riso senza riuscire a frenarsi.

"Hey, ho capito. Scusa, ti chiedo scusa. Lasciami."

Lei si era fermata e aveva sorriso.

Gli aveva preso una mano leggermente cosicché lui potesse interrompere il contatto.

"Vuol dire che ora stiamo insieme? _Siamo una... coppia_?"

Yuki aveva deglutito, il cuore fino in gola.

Aveva stretto forte le loro mani al punto di bloccarne la circolazione.

"Sì, stiamo insieme. Sei la mia... ragazza."

Di colpo la temperatura era aumentata e lui non era riuscito a frenarsi, si era allungato lasciandole un bacio veloce prima che la trasformazione diventasse troppo vicina per essere evitata.

Quando erano rientrati, entrambi sorridevano.

Le mani intrecciate avevano subito fatto capire come stavano le cose ed era ridicolo che la persona più felice per loro era proprio Hans, il loro cupido vampiresco.


End file.
